Soul's Refrain
by Deona Lindholm
Summary: An accidental encounter in London sets off a chain of events that nobody could foresee, and a single mistake make by William Spears will have heavy repercussions on his entire race throughout time. (This has OCs in it, but there will be no xOC pairings in it. R&R and please be patient with me!)
1. Encounter

_Soul's Refrain_

_Chapter 1: Encounter_

_**Shinigami Realm, London Dispatch**_

It all began one morning, just like any other. Most of the building was quiet as the workers went about their daily business. In the break room, though, a group were talking.

"Man, the boss is really coming down hard on us."

"Can't be helped. The yearly review is coming up soon, and if that doesn't come off without a hitch, you know what'll happen," Alan replied, "An audit. Then he'll _really _ make life a living Hell."

"Oh man," Ronald groaned, "Senpai's been messing up a few times this month as it is. No telling if Miss Grell knows about this or not."

"Knowing that gender-confused idiot?" one of the more obnoxious workers shook his head, sending messy auburn hair flying about as he laughed. He then replied with a smirk, "It won't matter. Honestly, I'd rather insult an Arbiter than get Mr. Spears _that_ mad."

"But, McKenzie," Knox replied, "Arbiters aren't-"

"Exactly. They're not real. Higher beings than us that reap the Reapers if we step out of line too badly? That's just urban legends created to scare the cadets. That's why there're so many sayings involving them."

"Yeah, like going to make a deal with Arbiters basically the equivalent of selling your soul to the demons. Lots of stories about them, too, that they're all women, or that they make new members by stealing souls, just like the demons," one of the secretaries that was getting coffee added as she walked by.

"All women, eh? I'd love to see one...if they were real, of course. Too bad they're not," Ronald sighed.

"Ohh I don't know," the secretary said, nervous, "My friend is a doctor in America, and she said that she saw one."

"She _saw_ an Arbiter?"

"Yeah. The woman doesn't scare easy, but she was spooked. Wouldn't say what was going on, though."

Before anything else was said, there was a _clank_ sound, metal connecting onto the floor, that made everyone look up.

William T. Spears was standing in the entryway to the break room, eyebrow twitching.

"There are some subjects that you should keep quiet on until you learn more about them," he said in a tone that was emotionless, yet deadly.

"They're just as fake as boogeymen...sir," McKenzie said, "Now a horde of demons in here...that's more real—ow!"

Everyone went quiet. They knew that only two people tended to get bonked on the head by the supervisor's pruners: Grell and McKenzie, and for completely different reasons.

"Now, would any of you happen to know where I could find Sutcliff?" he continued.

Ronald let out a hassled sigh and said, "Yeah...either in her office or on the way back from Phantomhive Manor...no need to say why."

"I see. Come with me, Mr. Knox."

He nodded and followed behind the brunette. He continued, "Ms. Grell even gave me the paperwork for last night..." The blonde reaper looked at the senior and let out a small groan. "Don't tell me, she messed up the papers again?!"

"That's Sutcliff's concern, not yours. If you must know, though...yes."

"Aw, man, senpai..." He let out a hassled sigh and asked, "Is there anything I can do to help?"

That made the elder pause in his steps.

_Wh...?! This is unusual. I can't remember the last time someone actually volunteered to help me with work, much less now. Is he up to something...?_

"Sir...?"

"What did you say?"

"I asked if you need anything. Whatever you want help with, I'll do it."

William's tone changed to one of first surprise, then slightly softened. "Yes...thank you. I...would appreciate any help. This year's review already is on shaky ground and your senior's shenanigans aren't going to be helping any. Now, I'll take care of Sutcliff, so you meet me in my office."

"Will do, boss."

0000000000

_**Unknown Realm, Sanctum of Judgment**_

In the center of a large, ivory building was a circular chamber. Currently, a pair of women were standing near the center, side by side. In front of them was a brilliant, white light and in the center was a female shape that seemed to be both older and somewhat taller. The shape was all that could be made out, due to the intensity of the light.

"It seems that the die has already been cast," the woman in the light spoke. The voice was that of a woman that was older, yet not too old, "I believe that it has begun."

"Yes," one of the women, the one on the left, spoke. She was above average in height, with jet-black hair that was in a braided crown. She pushed her glasses up carefully, keeping her eyes closed as she did so. Although it was impossible to tell just how old she was, her voice was much more like a elder child. "It's not often that we are sent down to _their_ Realm, much less on business."

"It's about time," the other replied, shaking her blonde hair. Unlike the other one, hers was very short and in the page-boy style. She looked just as ageless as her companion. "It's also not often that we can put those pompous Reapers in their place."

"Control yourself, Dolora," the raven-haired girl replied in monotone, "We have no right to demean those below our station simply because they _are_ below our station."

"Lachrymose is right," the woman in the light spoke, "Besides, we were created for a reason other than to enforce decisions from On-High and above arbitrarily."

Dolora bowed her head and replied, "I misspoke. Forgive me."

"Forgiven. Reflect on the fact that we are completely impartial for a reason. After all, there are some things that even the Reapers cannot be trusted to do," the eldest one replied, "Now, listen closely. Angsta and I will be going to the Mortal Realm to pay a visit to a Respected One. Dolora, you will come along as guard."

"Of course, Mother," Dolora answered, bowing.

"Lachrymose, _you_ will make your way to London Dispatch and then make yourself known to the manager, as per protocol. After then, wait for the opportune moment to present itself before you take your goal."

"Yes, Mother."

0000000000

_**London Dispatch**_

When it came near time for lunch, Ronald knew that Spears was going to, most likely, skip his lunch break. It was something he did only around this time of the year, near review time. Numerous times in the past, other Reapers had tried to get him to at least clock out for ten minutes, just to take a break.

The result? Either threats of or actual handouts of overtime.

"Not this time, if I can help it," he muttered and knocked on the door.

"Come in."

He opened the door just enough to do so, then closed it.

"What is it, Knox?"

"It's almost lunchtime, sir, and-"

"Let me guess...just like last time, trying to get me to clock out for lunch during the most crucial time of the year, not caring that if even the smallest part of our records are in error, we'll have an audit on our hands. Well I have-"

"No, sir, that's not why."

That stopped him in mid-tirade. He looked up, eyebrow raised. "It's not?"

"Er, well...that is the reason, but not the whole clocking-out gig," he explained, grinning a bit sheepishly, "Since ya can't go out to lunch, how about I bring it to you?"

He was silent.

"One of the pubs we have a deal with for to-go orders is not far from Undertaker's shop. I can get lunch from there, and bring it back here."

Spears sighed and said, "I suppose that would be a suitable solution." He wrote something down on a piece of paper and placed some money in an envelope. "I'm familiar with the establishment and the menu, luckily. Be sure not to be flirting with the women there."

"No way I'd do that. They're all married except one, and she's sweet on someone as it is. Much as I hate overtime, I'd rather have it than have one of _them _going after me. You know the saying after all; 'Messing with the married is to deal with the Arbiters'. Not that I'd ever be dealing with the imaginary boogeymen—hey, what's wrong, Mr. Spears?"

The elder man's eyes had widened, brow raised and face paled at the mention of the beings.

"Wait a minute...you don't believe in them, do you?" Ronald asked.

"...there are some things you're better off not knowing. Now, you had best see to getting lunch if you're so adamant about doing so."

"Yessir, right away!"

Ronald then hurried over to Grell's office. When he arrived and looked inside, he winced.

"Yowch, you really got the business this time, senpai..." he said quietly.

Grell had a bruise across the side of his face and a nosebleed, not to mention a couple of small injuries that didn't look serious. The room, however, looked to be a bit of a mess, with some of the papers all over the floor, a couple of the plushie dolls (namely those of Sebastian) were ripped apart and a few chairs were overturned.

"I know, Ronnie...he was really furious this time..."

"Yeah but I can't blame him either. This is review time, and you know how he is around now. And going to see that butler? What are ya thinking...?"

"Whose side are you on anyway?"

"Not about sides here, except the no-overtime one." He then changed the subject quickly. "I'm headed out to get lunch from the pub near Undertaker's shop. You want anything?"

"Ugh...No thank you, I'm not in the mood to be eating anything right now. You better go and hurry back, or who knows what'll happen to you."

"Yeah, Mr. Spears isn't in a good mood...and he got a bit weird when I mentioned those boogeymen."

"The what now?"

"You know...the Arbiters."

Grell's eyes widened at that. "You _what?!_ I can just imagine what was said. Really, Ronnie dear, don't be mentioning _them_ so lightly, much less in front of my Will. Seriously, what _do_ they teach at the academy these days..."

Ronald shook his head in a "whatever" expression, waved and took off.

0000000000

_**Mortal Realm, London**_

Once the blonde Shinigami had teleported, he hurried along the busy street as carefully as he could.

"Hey!"

"Watch it, kid!"

"Watch where you're going!"

He heard these things as he hurried, bumping into people, and replied each time with, "Oops, sorry!"

However, it was when he was right in front of Undertaker's shop when he ran into something that knocked him backwards a short distance.

"Ow, ow, ow...man, that hurt," he groaned as he checked himself over. Finding no injuries, he got up.

The person he had run into was a woman that was taller than he was, wearing a knee-length dress that seemed simple in style, and definitely did not fit with the style of the era. The dress itself was was deep blue, while the bodice was striped white and dark blue.

Her back was turned to him as she spoke, "You weren't watching where you were going, little boy. If you had, you wouldn't have run into me."

_Wh-what the?!_ Ronald thought, _That's one rude lady! _Then something about the very thought hit him as odd. _L...Lady...? She looks like an adult lady, but her voice is more like a 10 or 12 year old child at most..._

"Little boy? Excuse me? I'll have you know, I'm actually-"

The woman shook her head. Her brown hair was in a pair of braids that swung as she moved. She turned to Ronald, who shivered as he noticed that she wore brown, non descriptive glasses, and that her eyes were closed.

"I don't care how old you look or say. I know exactly _what_ you are. _You_ are a Shinigami, nickname Reaper. Other names include Child of the Grey."

Something about those words sent shivers down his spine and set him on guard.

"Okay, doll...just who are you and what are you doing here?"

"Mind your own business, little boy, and be on your way," she replied in the same child-like, monotone voice.

"Just tell me this, have you got business with this guy?" he asked, jerking a thumb at Undertaker's door.

"What if I do?"

"Then maybe you should start talking."

"I explain nothing to the likes of _you_. Keep your little nose out of things you have no right to be involved in, or else."

"Oooh, are you going to fight me? With what?"

The brunette then reached behind her back and once she withdrew it, she revealed what looked like single staff with a pair of pincers on each end.

"I'll give you one last warning. If you don't wish to be ended early..."

The woman's eyes snapped open at that statement, startling the Reaper.

The eyes were two-toned, just like his, but instead of being two shades of green...these were blue. Namely, Azure and Icy blue.

"Leave now!" she completed her statement.

The weapon then gave off a certain resonance that Ronald sensed easily.

"That's-! That's a Death Scythe!"

At times, there were supernatural beings, like rogue Reapers, demons or Fallen, that would steal a Death Scythe. Those with Dispatch were always on the lookout for these beings. As such, his reaction was understandable.

"Hey! I don't know where you stole the Scythe from or how you changed it, but I'll be takin' it back!" he snapped and got out his own weapon.

The woman's eyes widened slightly and she said, "How dare you...I crafted this one myself."

"Yeah, right, I've heard that one before. C'mon, quit lyin' and hand it over."

A spark showed in those dual-blue eyes and a low rumble issued from the eerie child voice. "Prepare yourself. Dolora..."

0000000000

Inside the shop, Undertaker noticed out of the corner of his eye as the blonde woman, Dolora, slipped out of the room. He turned his attention back to the remaining being, a woman with long, blue hair with silver wisps.

"So, you believe that the soul that can equalize your race might be already born?"

"Yes. Maker knows, I hope so. As you know, the only way that one of my kind can be created is when an appropriate soul donates themselves as a template when they pass through me. My children are completely impartial in their mentality and emotions, through both training but through the selection."

"Ohh yes, but after a while, being the only one with emotions or wisdom or control would be demanding. Plus, without that equalizing force, all that would await your race is..."

She nodded, "Yes...either extinction or degradation to the lower forms, such as the direction of the demons. I can't afford that happening. The balance of this world would be thrown off, with it-"

"Hehehehehe, you're preaching to the choir there, M'dearie..."

He could hear some noises outside and shook his head. "It sounds like your children found someone to play with."

"Oh, don't even make that mistake. They never play. When they go out like that, it's always to end a life. Apparently, someone affronted them or decided to do something stupid."

"Is that so? Don't you find their method of handling affronts a little...extreme?"

"That all depends, Honored Ally. Just as glasses are to you, Scythes are to us, perhaps more so-" she paused and then tilted her head, as though listening to something.

Undertaker knew that unlike the reapers, the woman before him could communicate with her children, and vice-versa through non-technological means, namely telepathy. In a way, it was a network grouping that he envied.

She frowned and stood. "We had best get outside now."

"Why is that?"

"The one they got their hands on is a Grey Child."

0000000000

Ronald cursed as he barely managed to dodge a blow. As soon as the brunette had called for backup, he had decided to take he fight somewhere a little more deserted. She, though, had other ideas, which was made clear, so he had started his lawnmower Scythe and had begun the battle.

As he faced off against her, the blonde woman had climbed the building, then took up a position. Once she did, she quickly took out a dagger and aimed, then let go.

He winced as the dagger hit him in the shoulder.

"Wh-what in the-" he managed, then shook his head slightly, feeling slight wisps of mist start to appear in his mind, "Just what did you do to me?"

"Just a little poison," the blonde replied, "Designed to slow down your kind."

"Slow me down? This is gonna be interesting, but you're not gonna be causing me overtime today, ladies." He then tried to rev up his lawnmower, which had stopped when he had gotten hit by the dagger.

_Damn, _he swore to himself, _my body's feeling odd, like it's starting to get wrapped in something sticky. I'm not going down quietly, not by a long shot!_

With that, he got his knife from his pocket and threw it, aiming for the brunette's head. Even as he did,

his arms felt like they were moving through muck.

The knife went about half-way before clattering to the street.

"Fancy yourself a knife-thrower, little boy? Pity you're in the wrong line of work."

"And the wrong species," came the jeer from the other female.

_Shit! I dunno what these chicks are, but they sure know how to fight dirty! _Ronald thought with a wince.

Right then, the brunette woman bent her staff in the middle, and then pulled it apart slightly. To the reaper, it seemed as though the two ends were connected by nothing more than...thick threads. She then pulled the two ends further apart a little more, let go of one end and ran at him at top speed.

When she got close, she ran in circles, letting the Scythe wrap around him, then called out, "Ready, Dolora?"

The blonde, Dolora, jumped from place to place until she was on the ground. She walked up to the male and took out a pair of weapons he recognized: chakram. They had the same resonance as the ones the other lady did.

_Don't tell me those are-_

"That's some Scythe. Wonder where you stole them—"

She spat at him in disgust. Without further ado, she used one to cut first both upper arms, then his cheek, both using a technique he wasn't familiar with. The cuts hurt, but he had a feeling that if he were to move in certain ways, his Cinematic Record definitely would come out. She then added another cut to the chest, using the same manner before she said, "Mine honor is sated."

"Sister, shall you not do the final honors?"

She shook her head at the brunette and replied, "You are the affronted one, Angsta. It is your right to end him."

"Wo, wo, wo there-" Ronald managed to say, but the two women ignored him.

"Hold him still then."

"What do ya mean, end me?"

Angsta touched one part of the weapon, which not only unwrapped from the Reaper, but also reassembled in its original form.

She then quickly pressed a button. Instantly, one of the pincers snapped closed with a loud _click _that made him gulp loudly.

_Is she gonna...ok, now I'm getting nervous. Do these ladies really mean to reap me?_

Dolora gripped his arms and gripped tightly to his wrists.

"You were warned, little boy. Now, time to take your punishment," she stated as the other one put Ronald's neck between the pincers. He felt a sharp, tight pressure as he tried to get loose, and after a second, a bit of hot wetness.

"You'll just make it harder for yourself. Take the ending as you should."

"Hey, wait a minute!" he shouted.

"Farewell."

Angsta was reaching for the button and Ronald closed his eyes.

There was an unmistakable clang of metal on metal.

An older woman spoke, voice sharp and full of authority. "Angsta, Dolora, stop at once."

Ronald slowly opened his eyes and saw that the would-be executioner's movement was impeded—by a very familiar bone styled, two-handed scythe, gripped firmly by none other than the Undertaker himself.

His voice was devoid of humor as he looked at Knox and said, "I believe some explanations are in order. What the bloody hell happened here?"

After a few minutes of explaining, the blonde Reaper ended with, "And by the way, what's with those two ladies anyway? I don't know if those Scythes are sto-"

At that, the older woman that had spoke interrupted sharply. "Watch your tongue, Child of the Grey. You're damned lucky the Honored Ally and I came out when we did, or you would be ended right now. I could still give the word for them to continue."

He gulped carefully at that.

There was a sigh and then a being came in front of him, a taller woman that was definitely older than the two others, yet he couldn't put an age to her. She had long, blue hair that moved in waves. Here and there were silver wisps that shone.

"Name and post, boy," she spoke, clearly expecting an answer.

"R-Ronald Knox, ma'am."

"Least you're capable of _some_ manners. Good. Now your post?"

He felt very confused and his eyes must have shown this. "My...p-post?"

"Yes, yes...your post. What is your post? Now speak up."

"W-well, I'm with the soul division—"

"That's a little obvious from that machine you have in front of you," she replied, "Now, answer the question. Your post, boy!"

Undertaker sighed and answered, "It seems that the Academy these days is sorely lacking in some areas."

"That's an understatement."

He then said to Knox, "I had best help you bail yourself out. By a _post_ she means which group in the dispatch society..."

"Oh, I see! London Dispatch, ma'am!"

"That's better," the woman spoke, then hmmed to herself. "London Dispatch, eh? Then Lachrymose will...I see." She turned in another direction and said, "Release him."

Angsta replied in monotone that was slightly elevated, "Mother, with all due respect, the affront-"

"Will be discussed with the boy's supervisor. If he decides to keep the matter between you, then you may deal with it then. Until then, release him."

"Yes, Mother," she replied and then removed the pincers from his throat while Dolora let go of his arms. Undertaker withdrew his own weapon as well and stood by the younger Shinigami.

"Now, I suggest you leave the premises at once."

"I need to see about the lunch-"

"I think it's a little late for that," the silver-haired reaper replied, "I'll open a portal, but you need to leave _right now._"

Undertaker suited action to words by opening the portal, and then carefully pushing him through it before snapping it shut.

"Where did you send him to exactly?" the elder woman asked.

"_His_ office."


	2. Encounter - Library

_Chapter 2: Encounter ~ Library_

Knox had no idea where Undertaker's portal was going to take him, just that it would be away from the three women.

_Weird would be putting it lightly. They all got real touchy about the Scythes. How old are they? They look like adults but sounds like kids! And those eyes...they kinda remind me of ours, except the color's wrong, all wrong._

The next thing he knew, there was a snapping sound behind him and then he blinked as he looked around. He was completely disoriented.

"About bloody time! Knox, you're very late, and you said that you would be bringing back lunch from the pub you mentioned. You better not have been—"

Ronald turned quickly at the sound of the angry, disapproving voice that was behind and to the left.

_Aw, crap! I'm in Mr. Spears' office! Now I'm—_

"Agh!"

The sudden movement was a big mistake. One of the cuts, namely the one on his upper arm, widened a bit and began bleeding more profusely. He winced and grabbed it with his other hand quickly.

"D-damn...it opened up—" He hissed as he felt the the one in his cheek sting as well.

Spears' eyes widened in shock at the sight before him and hurried to the younger man's side, trying to steady him. He then saw one of the employees passing by and snapped out, "I need a medic in here, right now! Go!"

"S-sorry...didn't expect any of this-"

"Let me have a look at you," he said calmly, then examined Ronald's injuries. The slashes to his cheek, arms and neck were pulsing with something he could almost tangibly see, while the second injury to his other arm had a dark blue, almost black color surrounding the cut. The one on his chest, though, was pulsing the worst of all, like it was about to burst.

"My God, Knox," he breathed, "What did you get yourself into this time...?"

That was when the power surrounding the chest cut burst and Knox let out a shout, arching backwards. At the same time, a part of the Cinematic Record started flowing.

_In one of the scenes being shown was a woman that was taller than he was, wearing a knee-length dress that seemed simple in style, and definitely did not fit with the style of the era. The dress itself was was deep blue, while the bodice was striped white and dark blue._

_Her back was turned to him as she spoke, "You weren't watching where you were going, little boy. If you had, you wouldn't have run into me."_

Spears took off his jacket and used it to try to staunch the bleeding, but was also watching the record. It would give him some clue as to what happened, although he had a very bad feeling that he already knew, one that was confirmed when she revealed her Death Scythe and opened her eyes to reveal their color.

He then watched as the woman called for the blonde woman, Dolora, who had thrown a knife at Ronald, a seemingly poisoned one at that. Once the women had bound him up and the blonde used her chakram Scythe to administer the cuts, the reel ended.

By now, Ronald had fallen unconscious.

_Now I know what happened...honestly, this could be a very bad situation for everyone, considering what **they** are. I should have known, seeing that kind of wound and technique before..._

"Tattler...of all beings, Knox, why a run-in with _them_? Honestly, the vile dogs like Michaelis would have been more preferable..."

By then, a pair of doctors came into the room with a stretcher. They stopped and knelt beside the unconscious young man.

"Be careful handling him," William said, "He's run afoul of a Blue Child."

One of the doctors, a dark-haired man that was Spears' age, replied sharply, "_Blue_? Oh holy-there's going to be Hell to pay over this one."

The other one, a young woman, nodded and replied, "Thank God the new CMO arrived about half an hour ago," as they carefully loaded Ronald onto the stretcher. "Dr. Dehner'll keep you appraised on Mr. Knox's condition, sir."

"Good."

Once the trio were safely on the way to the infirmary, Spears pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to ward off a headache. He groaned and said quietly, "Knox...you are such an idiot sometimes. Honestly..."

He fully intended on giving the young man a stern more than one lecture once he was out of dangerous condition.

He sat back down at his desk and resumed work, ignoring his growling stomach. Ten minutes later, his office door was slammed open.

"Sutcliffe, if I've told you once, I've told you many times-" he snapped, not raising his head to look up.

The voice that replied wasn't that of Grell, but McKenzie.

"Boss, we've got an intruder in the library entrance!" At "intruder", William got up and took his Death Scythe, hurrying through the door.

"Who is it? Demons?"

"No sir. Weird woman just showed up out of nowhere. Humphries had an attack. She got near him and Slingby got hostile. The younger Reapers went on the attack. I was told to get help. One of 'em said to tell ya something you'd understand: 'She's a Blue-eyed Reaper'."

The elder Shinigami felt sick to his stomach. He knew that particular moniker, of course. It was a derisive one created by his own race.

_Mr. Humphries' Thorns attack is bad enough. Add in Knox's incident in London, and now this...overtime is going to be the least of my concerns today. We'll be bloody likely if we don't wind up at war before the day is out!_

"Be glad that you got out of there alive, McKenzie, and never say again that Arbiters aren't real."

"Why's that, sir?"

"Because that woman _is_ an Arbiter."

"_What?!_ If they're real...and she's in our area of the Realm, that means...oh, shit-"

"Language, McKenzie!" 

The other man ignored the admonishment as he continued, "Think about it, man. They don't show up here unless one of us is the 'assignment'. If it's Humphries or Slingby-"

Both went silent as they left the offices and headed right for the library. The black-haired man took a steadying breath as he saw the sight before him, one that was exactly as he had feared.

Alan Humphries was on the floor, suffering from a Thorns attack. Eric was trying to reach him, obviously, yet he and two other Reapers were engaged in battle with a black-haired woman wearing a blue and white dress – the same one William had seen in Ronald's Cinematic Record from the Tattler effect. She wielded what looked to be a quarterstaff at first glance, except that on both ends were tridents with jagged, sawtooth edges.

_An Arbiter._

McKenzie moved to summon his own Scythe, planning on joining the fray himself.

Spears put out an arm in front of the man and shook his head firmly.

The employee sighed but nodded and stepped back.

Once he did so, the elder sighed and quickly moved, pressing the button on his Scythe. The weapon shot out between Eric's saw and the Arbiter's weapon, making a very distinct _clank_.

All combatants turned in the direction of the interloper, as he had planned.

"Everyone," he commanded coldly, "Stay where you are, weapons down. Child of the Blue, I know your protocols, but as the host of the grounds, I compel you to answer this: what are your intentions towards Mr. Humphries?"

The black-haired woman turned to Spears and replied, "The Grey Child you call Humphries collapsed to the floor suffering from the attack. I was merely going to help him up and to a seat so I could get him help when the altercation happened."

"Liar-" Eric snarled.

"Quiet, Slingby. Not another such comment or you _will_ be getting overtime," William snapped at him, then said to the woman, "Is that all that happened? Nothing more?"

"Yes, Child of the Grey."

Eric looked very unconvinced, as did many of the others. In fact, the blonde mentor was reaching for his saw once again.

He snarled, "I don't trust your kind. You showing up here means that one of us is slated to die. You even try to take Alan away from me, I'll-"

"Finish that sentence, and blood will be on your hands," she replied coolly.

William slammed his Scythe down into the floor. Once he was certain the two combatants were distracted, he said, "There is a simple way to solve this issue. Child of the Blue, in the interests of peace, your Mother may permit you to answer. So I ask you: Are Humphries or Slingby your assignment?"

She let out a breath and replied, "No. They are not. I swear by my Scythe, Kalafina."

He nodded. _Swearing by her Scythe is the strongest oath an Arbiter can make...like us swearing by our glasses. She's telling the truth. _"Very well, then. Slingby, take Humphries to the infirmary now."

"Yessir!" The blonde Reaper said and quickly picked up the smaller brunette that was on the floor.

"All those that were involved in the attack _will_ be punished, including you," he continued.

"B-But, Mr. Spears-!"

"Honestly...the younger generations may not believe in the existence of the Arbiters, but you know better than this. Now go!"

He then turned to the woman, who merely looked at him with a raised eyebrow and a curious expression.

"You handle your own well," she said quietly, "Shall we act as though I have just arrived?"

"Are you suggesting to overlook the attack upon-"

"All that I saw was a mere misunderstanding made by an overprotective Grey Child, and handled by a well-trained leader. Mother agrees with this assessment."

_Indeed, there are advantages to what they consider absolute impartiality_, he thought and nodded before sharply calling out, "Assembly line!"

Within seconds, all the remaining Reapers were in two rows on either side of the entrance pathway, standing at attention. The Arbiter then walked to the threshold of the library entrance, Scythe in hand, while William moved to the other door.

McKenzie, who had moved into the line, whispered, "Hey, Sellars, what's goin' on?"

"Shhh! Later!"

The woman then brought down her Scythe three times, paused, then repeated the pattern once more.

"A Child of the Blue comes to call. Who amongst the Grey leads the London Dispatch?" she called out, her childish voice ringing loud and clear through the now-silent room.

The dark-haired man brought down his own in the same pattern. He then approached the middle of the path where the Arbiter could easily see him, then spoke. "I am he. My name is William T. Spears, a Child of the Grey. We welcome you, Honored One."

"I am Lachrymose, a Child of the Blue. I accept your welcome warmly, Honored Host." She walked the rest of the way to him and bowed to him, which he returned.

"Now that _that_ is out of the way," she continued, "Shall we discuss matters somewhere a little less public?"

"Of course. I believe that my office would be the best place for this...discussion."

0000000000

One of the secretaries, the one who had been talking to McKenzie and Ronald earlier about the Arbiters, sighed as she walked from the break room to her desk, carrying a cup of coffee.

_This is going to be one of **those** days, _she thought, _The review's coming up, now I hear there's been two Arbiter sightings. On top of that, both Ronnie Knox and Alan Humphries are in the infirmary. Mr. Spears is going to be a bear to work with for a while, that's for sure-_

A familiar voice interrupted her thoughts.

"-what do you mean, over at the library? Page him, I'm not about to walk all the way over to there just to get an errant supervisor."

"Hey now, don't be calling Mr. Spears that. He ran over there to be deal with an incident. Place was in an uproar over an Arbiter."

"Oh, good Lord...two incidents with _them_ in one day? I had been warned that this post was a trouble-magnet. I see they weren't joking. Well, I certainly have my work cut out for me."

_Is that...?_

She set down her coffee and hurried into the room, adjusting her blonde hair.

The familiar voice belonged to a six-foot woman that was leaning against one of the desks. She wore a white coat, just as one would expect to see on a doctor. Her brown hair was pulled in a tight, neat bun, just as remembered.

"My God," the secretary asked, incredulous, "Susan...? Is that you, Susan?"

The woman in white looked at the speaker. Her severe expression softened as she gave a warm smile and a laugh. "Cathy Landers! As I live and breathe...! Come over here, you..."

Cathy walked over to Susan and laughed. The two women embraced while the third person looked on, perplexed.

"What're you doing here on this side of the pond, Susan?" the blonde asked as they broke apart, "You picked a bad time to visit."

"Oh I'm not visiting. You didn't get the memo about new personnel?"

"No, I don't hear much over here about your side of the field."

A stern, male voice interrupted from behind them with, "What are you all standing around for when you should be at your workstations?"

Cathy and the second worker blanched at the voice but before they could apologize, she saw Susan turn round on the speaker, a black-haired Reaper, with a steely glare.

"Don't _you_ talk to me like that, young man! I don't know who you think you are, but I can tell you right now, you're not likely going to be making _any_ good relationships in the work environment with that kind of attitude."

His mouth opened and closed a couple of times, face turning scarlet with rage, before he replied coldly, "William T. Spears would be my name."

"_You're_ Spears?" She asked, a bit incredulous.

"Yes, I do believe I said as much. Now, I do believe that you owe me an explanation and an-"

Instead of her shrinking in fear or apologizing, she rolled her eyes and said, "Oh, Lord...of all the Dispatch groups I get assigned to, I get the one with the infamous hardass. _Wonderful_."

That brought him up short. "Assigned...? Don't tell me you're...?"

She nodded gravely. "Dr. Susan Dehner, the new CMO for the Dispatch. I'm here to introduce myself and to give a report on my first two patients."

From behind Spears, a child-like voice spoke. "Ah, I take it you mean the two Grey Children from earlier?"

Susan moved a short distance and frowned when she saw the speaker. "Ohh...so it's _you _ this time," she said, her voice slightly grim, "Never thought I'd be seeing you again, much less on this side of the globe."

"Doctor, quite a surprise to see you again," she replied, "Mr. Spears, shall I wait outside while you get your report?"

"Yes-" he started to say.

"Actually, no," Susan cut in, "Normally I'd agree, but she is directly involved in one...and with the other, I am afraid I may need her help."

William blinked, both surprised and concerned. He already didn't like this doctor's personality, but her wording about the two patients, Ronald and Alan, gnawed at him.

"We should take this to my office then." He walked towards Susan and then growled in a low voice when he was within earshot, "We'll talk about that little scene _later_."

"Count on it," she replied in a low tone.

0000000000

Once the trio were in William's office and seated, Susan sighed and looked at her papers that she carried with her. Before she spoke.

"I'll begin with Mr. Humphries. The Thorns attack was, according to his files, more acute than previous times, most likely because of the delay in getting him medical attention. He'll be in the infirmary for a few days. Mr. Slingby is on the visitation list, I see...although..."

"Yes?"

She frowned as she continued, "It's against my better judgment, but Mr. Humphries also said he wants to see, and I quote, the pretty black-haired Blue Child, unquote."

Lachrymose laughed, and the sound was bird-like.

"I would like that," she answered with a small smile.

"Right...now onto Mr. Knox."

William didn't like the grim note her voice took as she said his name. "What is his condition?"

"Most of Ronald's injuries were treatable, being only Tattlers. However, that wasn't the only thing he got hit with. One injury in particular not only refuses to heal, but has festered. Worse, since being admitted, about 75% of his body has become immobile."

"Is it the one to the upper arm, near the shoulder?" William asked.

"Yes, it is. When he came in, the cut skin was turning black. I've already ordered bloodwork on him, but I already know what the results are going to be." She glared at the other female as she added, "I'd love to find out how the hell _that_ got into the body, much less the bloodstream..."

The Arbiter sighed and shook her head. "A paralytic agent, and using _that_ as the catalyst...apparently, one of Dolora's concoctions. He will need a very specific antidote brought over from my Realm, and quickly." She closed her eyes for a moment.

William spoke to Susan in a low voice, "What does she mean by that?"

"I'll just say this isn't my first time dealing with this kind of case," she replied in a likewise tone, "And I'd rather not talk about it."

He nodded. Even if he had not picked up on the clues that the two women had met before, he would have been able to tell just from the little clues in the behavior when _they_ where mentioned.

_Still...I have a very bad feeling about the tone of this. _

Lachrymose opened her eyes and said quietly, "One of my sisters will personally deliver it to the infirmary. There will be no...incidents, I trust?"

"There won't be, I'll make sure of it," Susan replied quietly, and then turned and said, "I'm not the kind to sugar-coat anything, I'll tell you this right off the bat, Spears."

"_That_ is something I can certainly appreciate in a doctor," he replied.

She ignored the backhanded compliment and continued, "Simply put, she just confirmed for me that Mr. Knox was infected with Scythe's Edge, one of the more exotic Arbiter poisons. Nasty piece of work. Mind telling him what's made in it, or should I?" The last question was aimed at Lachrymose.

"You're very clever, and correct. Dolora's specialty is designing poisons, tailored to the species. The one she used on Ronald Knox is particularly...ironic. She combined an effective paralytic agent, as I said before, but she also took a certain metallic material, basically turned it into a type of powder, and used that as a catalyst. It's slow and painful for certain."

William blinked as he slowly asked, "This catalyst for the poison...it wouldn't happen to be something that we use everyday, would we...? Such as a...Death Scythe...?"

"That's exactly it. The Death Scythes that are to be destroyed are sent to us. Although most of it is sent back, Dolora uses some of the metal to make it. If you can imagine pieces of Death Scythe in the body, then you can guess what would happen to him without the antidote."

The insinuations were very clear and the true gravity of Ronald's situation hit him like a ton of bricks. If it had not been for whoever had intervened in the battle in Mortal London, the two Arbiters would have executed him.

_And now, one of their poisons is slowly killing him._

Lachrymose blinked, cocked her head to the side, then said, "He will receive the antidote, regardless of the resolution of his matter with Angsta, so you may be at ease. The rest of my business I need to speak with Mr. Spears in private."

_I know a get-out when I hear one,_ Susan thought with disgust, _I'd normally give that smug little thing a piece of my mind about that, but provoking an Arbiter on your home turf's not smart, especially when we're already on thin ice._

"I need to see to my patients and wait for that medicine anyway," she said out loud and stood, "If you'll excuse me."

William nodded, then waited until Susan had left before saying to Lachrymose, "Is the mess with Knox the only business you have with me?"

"No," she replied, "That man from the library, Slingby was it...? His wariness about my arrival is justified."

Although his outward appearance was calm, a small tremor betrayed him as he said, "So you _are_ here on an assignment."

"Yes," was the calm, almost angelic sounding reply, "As per the Blue-Grey Protocol Codes: The Blue on duty will not disclose the identity of the assignment to a Grey Child. Likewise, the Grey will not attempt to discover said identity."

"Yes, I know," he replied, "Disclosure of those _not_ being the assignment must be done only in cases of wartime prevention, which is the only reason why I asked that in the library to defuse the situation."

"But of course."

"How long are you going to be here?" he asked, trying to keep his voice as level as possible.

"As of today, I am to begin the monitoring phase. I will be here for some time, so I will need lodging."

"With all due respect, what do you call some time?"

"At least a few weeks."

He sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Very well, I'll see to it. Now...on the way to here, I noticed you speaking to a number of the Reapers, both elder and the newer graduates."

"Yes, I wished to get a better grasp of what the academy is teaching them these days, and I am quite displeased by what I am finding."

"How so?"

"From what I am gathering, the last generation of Grey Children in Dispatch to have any knowledge at all about us would be that in which Eric Slingby is in."

He grimaced. "That would be _my_ generation."

"After then, nothing is taught about us, to the point that in McKenzie and Knox's class, we are nothing more than urban legends...we do not exist. It's very disturbing."

"That it is," he agreed, "Although it's not likely that we can do anything about it."

"Not at the academy, no. _Here_, though, is another matter."

"What do you mean?"

"I speak with Mother's authority," she answered, and her tone took on a more confident light, "and with your assistance, I may be able to not only start repairing this information gap between the species, but also settle the issue involving Knox without bloodshed."

"I'm listening." 

"At times, when you need to update your information beyond the Academy's classes, you hold...what are they called...ah yes, seminars. I propose that once Knox is in proper condition and released from the infirmary, I and some of the elder Grey Children hold a joint seminar and teach the younger ones. If they have questions, they would be free to ask them, and if I have questions for them, I shall ask as well."

"That would help with the others, but how does this solve-"

"Of course, your Knox would have to not only attend but participate."

There was a very small smile as William said, "Oh I'll make certain he participates, or he will have plenty of overtime to do while he thinks about it."

"I doubt that Angsta would be sated with just that though. Where I am more towards diplomacy, she and Dolora are more towards 'death before dishonor'. However, armed with the correct knowledge, if he were to properly apologize to her afterward for his affront, that would suffice."

He thought for a moment and saw her stand and lift a hand diagonally, something that was not usually done by her race.

"Are we agreed then? Or perhaps I should better say in your words, do we have a deal?"

Then he understood. She was _asking_, not ordering or assuming, as most Arbiters did. Moreso, she was using a custom of his own race.

He stood up as well, then took the hand in his own in a firm grasp and shook it.

"Yes, Lachrymose, we have a deal."


End file.
